


Popsicles

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Fluff, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Tyler doesn’t like to share.





	Popsicles

“I really hate popsicles,” Tyler complained as the sticky pink syrup dripped down his fingers.

“Doesn’t stop you from eating the whole box,” Jamie teased from the lounge chair next to Tyler’s at the edge of the pool.

“What can I say,” Tyler said with a flippant grin, “I’m selfless like that.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Jamie reached out and caught Tyler’s hand, sucking gently at Tyler’s fingers. “Figured that was the only way I was going to get a taste,” Jamie teased once he’d finished.

“Huh,” Tyler said. “Maybe sharing isn’t such a bad thing after all.”

“Yeah?” Jamie tugged Tyler over to join him on his chair. “Does that mean I get an entire popsicle out of the next box?”

“Well...” Tyler leaned in and kissed him. “How about half a popsicle and some popsicle flavoured kisses?”

Jamie laughed. “You drive a hard bargain Seguin but I think I can live with that.”


End file.
